


The best beard of Asgard

by greasy_goddess



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, Forests, M/M, Past, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greasy_goddess/pseuds/greasy_goddess
Summary: — Хотя, знаешь, — резко повысил голос Локи, вновь завладев вниманием Фандралла, — мне всегда было интересно, какого это — целовать кого-то с бородой.





	1. 1

Каждый альв и ётун, каждый тролль и гном, каждый смертный человек знал о том, что нигде в девяти мирах не отыскать таких же богатых празднеств, какими были асгардские пиры. Когда-то великие асы во главе с Одином одержали так много побед, что теперь едва ли не каждый день был днем торжественной памяти былых свершений. Вино лилось рекой, а на столах выстраивались горы из вкуснейших деликатесов, попробовав которые однажды, уже не сможешь забыть. Несомненно, более других на пирах отличался Тор. В одиночку он мог выпить бочонок вина и заглотить целого кабана, при этом не забыв развеселить весь народ. Каждый праздник можно было считать завершенным лишь в тот момент, когда он вставал из-за стола и удалялся в свои покои. Хотя чаще всего торжество лишь перетекало из золотого замка на улицы Асгарда и заканчивалось с первыми лучами солнца.

Сегодня был один из таких дней. Небо над головой уже сияло светом тысячи звезд, но праздник только начинался. Улицы наполнились музыкой и звонким смехом, а в золотом замке уже вовсю пировали придворные. Тор всегда усаживался по центру вытянутого овального стола, окружая себя своими верными друзьями, хотя предполагалось, что на его месте должен сидеть сам Один. Однако Всеотец нечасто присутствовал на подобных вечерах в силу занятости и уже некрепкого здоровья, поэтому позволял сыну подменять его в подобных ситуациях. На деле же Тор не всегда вел себя подобающим образом, предаваясь веселью в полную меру, чем вызывал негодование отца. Исправить его, конечно, было невозможно. По крайней мере, гости оставались довольными, так что Один часто закрывал глаза на пару десятков разбитых кружек и заляпанные занавески. Наказание следовало за более существенные разрушения. Например, когда уже хорошо выпивший Тор, неусмиримый в своём желании покрасоваться перед гостями, решил продемонстрировать свою силу и пробил несколько стен в замке неудачно призванным Мьёльниром. Сквозняк гулял несколько дней. Один был в ярости.

Подобные истории могли случаться чаще, если бы на каждом пире по левое плечо Тора не сидел его брат, сохраняющий разум холодным даже после десятка бокалов вина. Локи удалось подавить уже как минимум половину плохих идей Тора, за что весь Асгард должен быть ему благодарен.

-…тогда давайте устроим соревнование на лучшую бороду во всех девяти мирах, — выкрикнул Тор, и Локи тут же принялся оценивать ситуацию. «Выглядит безопасно», — подумал он и хмыкнул:  
— Для чего, если победитель очевиден.

— Конечно, ведь победителем буду я! — прогремел Вольштагг, встав из-за стола. Он распушил свою рыжую бороду на всеобщее обозрение, чем вызвал одобрение публики.

— Он отращивает бороду уже лет двадцать, — прошептал Фандрал Тору и Локи, рассмеявшись.

Со стороны Тора на это замечание последовало несколько одобрительных хлопков, после чего он с вызовом оглядел присутствующих:

— Ну что, кто-нибудь решится посоревноваться с прекрасной бородой Вольштагга?

— Можно попробовать, — сразу же откликнулся младший брат.

По залу прошлась волна громкого шепота, сопровождаемая полусмешками. Локи легкой ухмылкой на лице осушил бокал вина и встал из-за стола. Он отошел немного поодаль, чтобы все могли достаточно хорошо его разглядеть, и дотронулся до своего белоснежного лица, на котором не было ни единой щетинки. Гости с интересом обратили свои взгляды на принца, хотя многие уже догадывались, чего ждать. Повисла тишина.

Ловкий взмах руки, и на прежде идеально выбритом лице появились длинные, заостренные к концам черные усы. Локи слегка пошевелил ими и нахмурился, изображая глубокую задумчивость. Зал уже вовсю заливался хохотом. Еще один взмах и до самого пояса вытянулась черная густая борода, какая не могла вырасти, пожалуй, даже у самого Одина. По залу прокатилась волна столь бурных аплодисментов, что их было слышно даже на самых верхних этажах замка. Этим хитрым, но до невозможности забавным фокусам не радовался один лишь Вольштагг. Он недовольно покачивал головой, пока Локи получал себе всё внимание народа. Люди просто обожали все эти маленькие шалости своего принца, игнорируя тот факт, что Локи никогда в своей жизни не играл по заведенным ими же правилам.

— Не расстраивайся, друг мой, — сказал тот, улыбаясь. — Я даже и не думал забирать себе всю славу. Это лишь шутка, ты заслужил эту победу в честном соревновании.

Локи поклонился так низко, что кончик его бороды коснулся пола. Когда он поднял голову, ни от бороды, ни от усов не осталось и следа. Гости вновь аплодировали.

— Это было потрясающе, брат! — воскликнул Тор, потрепав Локи за плечо. Он всегда восхищался талантами брата, даже если это было что-то несущественное и почти элементарное. И пусть от шалостей брата чаще всего доставалось именно Тору, они всё еще впечатляли.

Локи сдержанно кивнул в ответ и вернулся на своё место. Он налил себе еще больше вина, вслушиваясь, как тема застолья медленно перетекает в другое русло.

— И как тебе борода? Удобно? — отвлек его голос со стороны.

На брюнета в упор смотрел Фандралл, что было весьма удивительно, учитывая то, что на подобных застольях мужчина скорее был занят перепалками с Тором и увеселением всех вокруг, нежели непринужденными разговорами с Локи. Им вообще редко удавалось переброситься и парой слов на любом празднике, ведь им приходилось уделять немало внимания гостям, а Локи и вовсе каждую минуту отвлекался на брата, лишь бы тот чего не учудил.

Локи задумчиво вздохнул, наливая себе еще вина — кажется, уже тринадцатый бокал за вечер.

— Тяжеловата, немного непривычно, а так — да, вполне, — ответил он.

— Не думал о том, чтобы отрастить настоящую?

— Но она была самой настоящей, и это же такая мелочь, я могу больше, — объяснил Локи тоном, будто это было более чем очевидно. — Но если тебе понравилось, могу показать ещё раз, пощупаешь…

— Поверю на слово, — рассмеялся Фандралл. — А ты бы и в коня обернулся, если бы я попросил?

— С конями всё сложно. В змею — возможно. И да, настоящую змею.

Фандралл улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Его отвлекла Сиф, которая стала настойчиво что-то нашептывать ему, бросая короткие взгляды на Локи и улыбаясь ему. Тот не понимал, о чём они постоянно секретничали рядом с ним, и хотя соблазн применить чуточку магии и подслушать их разговоры был велик, он этого ни разу не делал. Это сделало бы всё слишком скучным, а магия должна веселить.

— Хотя, знаешь, — резко повысил голос Локи, вновь завладев вниманием Фандралла, — мне всегда было интересно, какого это — целовать кого-то с бородой.

Фандралл поперхнулся ягодой и покраснел, скорее всего, от нехватки воздуха. Локи смотрел на него в упор с самым непринужденным видом, хотя уголки губ предательски подрагивали. Стараясь скрыть улыбку, он вновь потянулся за вином, прикрыв бокалом и тонким запястьем половину своего лица. Четырнадцатый.

— Правда? — наконец ответил Фандралл, не смотря в глаза брюнету. — Да так же как и с щетиной. Колется.

Вгонять блондина в краску было одним из любимых занятий Локи. Он не раз наблюдал за тем, как Фандралл флиртовал с юношами и девушками, растягиваясь в самодовольных улыбках, и подметил каждую мелочь. От закусанной губы до воздушных прикосновений, заигрываний с чужими длинными локонами и подмигиваний. Он очаровывал людей своими манерами и словами так, что хотелось падать ему в руки. Локи не был исключением, но вот так поддаться шарму блондина было слишком просто.  
Он всегда выбирал долгие и извилистые пути достижения своих целей. Любовь к играм и хитроумным приёмам не оставила его и здесь, как и привычка побеждать врага его же оружием.

Одна улыбка, пара прикосновений и уши блондина становились цвета его вишневых губ. Лицом он, конечно, оставался невозмутимым, но вот пожар на его щеках говорил сам за себя. Локи был так увлечен реакцией мужчины, что решил тянуть удовольствие как можно дольше. Фандралл не знал, как ему поступить, пока Локи, невозмутимо игнорируя любые знаки внимания с его стороны, раз за разом одаривал его томными взглядами и далеко не дружескими прикосновениями.

Локи продолжал сверлить блондина взглядом.

— А ты, значит, пробовал? — спросил он наконец.

— Рассказывали.

— Ох, — выдохнул Локи в бокал. — А сам не думал отрастить? Хоть какая-то конкуренция Вольштаггу.

Фандралл непроизвольно коснулся своего лица, на котором уже выступала легкая золотистая щетина.

— Да, — согласился он, слегка нахмурив брови. — Неплохая мысль.

К этой теме они более не возвращались, да и не было времени. Напившись, Тор снова начал подбивать народ на героические свершения, и Локи пришлось усмирять своего брата весь оставшийся вечер.


	2. 2

Густые, местами непроходимые леса Асгарда были, пожалуй, единственным местом, где можно было уединиться от мирской суеты. Здесь перед богами и смертными разворачивались самые невообразимые пейзажи, какие могут явиться разве что в прекрасном сне. Деревья, не растущие более нигде в девяти мирах, раскинули свои густые ветви и вытянулись к лазурному безоблачному небосводу. То шелест, то треск раздавался на самых верхушках — это могучие вороны по приказу Всеотца наблюдали за городом богов. Высоко в небе бесконечно летали гордые орлы — охранники Иггдрасиля. А у подножья мирового дерева можно было встретить и шустрых белок, и голодных волков.  
Вот почему в лесах Асгарда было не только красиво, но и опасно. Трудно было не запутаться в хитросплетенных дорогах и не затеряться в глубине зарослей. Все протоптанные тропы размывались с первым дождём, а все срубленные заросли восстанавливали свой прежний вид в считанные дни. Ничто не могло нарушить гармонию этого дивного мира. Только самые опытные асы решались зайти дальше окраин лесов, но иногда всё же стоило рискнуть и насладиться скрытыми от всеобщих глаз пейзажами совсем иного Асгарда. Но до самого Иггдрасиля доходили немногие, чаще лишь посланники Одина, отправленные в дикие леса для сбора золотых яблок. Для многих в Асгарде мировое древо оставалось красивым рисунком на стене золотого замка и легендой, в которую все охотно верили.

В этот солнечный день в лесу было тихо, и ничто не тревожило благоденствия и всеобъемлющей умиротворенности. Во дворце же, к слову, намечался очередной праздник, так что Фандралл вместе с Вольштаггом и еще парой заядлых охотников отправился в лес, и, как всегда, именно его занесло в самые дебри.

Мужчина уже час караулил добычу, спрятавшись в зарослях можжевельника. Его лук был наготове, стоило лишь в нужный момент покрепче натянуть тетиву. Фандралл гадал, выбрал ли он неудачное место, или же извелись в лесу олени, но за всё время ему на стрелу попались разве что пара шустрых кроликов, но ими гостей из Альфахейма не накормишь.

Вскоре охотник был награжден за своё упорство. Послышался стук копыта и шелест опавшей листвы. Всего в паре десятков шагов от Фандралла среди зарослей диких ягод, с грациозно осанившись, прошелся благородный олень. Широкие рога, едва ли не такие же огромные, как и он сам, раскинулись над его головой. Он громко фыркал, вынюхивая пищу, и часто замирал, прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам. Мужчинa с опаской стал медленно натягивать тетиву. Один резкий звук и зверь скроется из виду, да так, что потом и не сыщешь.

Олень переминался на одном месте и чавкал ягодами вперемешку с листвой и мелкими веточками. Его шерсть лоснилась на солнце, отливая то золотом, то серебром. Невероятное существо. И лук уже был наготове.

Фандралл был готов выпустить стрелу в любой момент. Зверю стоило лишь немного продвинуться вперед, тогда бы он точно не промахнулся.

Раздался резкий треск дерева где-то вдали. Олень тут же испуганно задрожал и дернулся в сторону. Тетива выскользнула из пальцев Фандралла и стрела улетела мимо, ведь зверь уже успел скрыться.

— Проклятье! — выругался мужчина. От злости он выпустил еще пару стрел в никуда.

Немного остыв, Фандралл собрал свою добычу в мешок и двинулся в ту сторону, куда побежал олень. Лес лишь сгущался, деревья стояли вплотную, сплетаясь колючими ветвями Еще немного, и дорогу придется прорубать мечом, хотя по большей части она была расчищена широкими рогами.

Неожиданно для себя Фандралл вышел на небольшую пустошь, со всех сторон окруженную деревьями. Солнце едва пробивалось в этот забытый всеми уголок леса, лишь слегка лаская верхушки ясеней. Этот чистый островок земли посреди дремучего леса был словно не на своём месте. В полутьме Фандралл не сразу заметил фигуру, стоящую прямо напротив его. Облаченный в темно-зеленое одеяние силуэт легко сливался с пейзажем, а плащ, свисающий с плеч, будто врастал в землю и разбегался в стороны пушистым ковром свежей зелени. С легким испугом мужчина потянулся к рукояти меча, но не коснулся её.  
— Леса Асгарда не так безграничны, как о них говорят, — прозвучал знакомый голос. — И почему только все случайные встречи происходят именно здесь.

— Локи, — расслабленно выдохнул Фандралл, улыбнувшись. Сделать пару шагов — и вот уже можно было заметить пару светлых глаз, наблюдающих за ним. — Так, значит, это ты спугнул моего оленя.

— И ты сразу решил заколоть меня? — спросил Локи, резко протягивая Фандраллу выпущенные им стрелы, все до единой. — Это было грубо.

— Ну, не заколол же, — пожал плечами Фандралл, убирая стрелы обратно в колчан.

— В следующий раз, когда захочешь встретиться, можешь просто сказать об этом.

— Прошу прощения, что так бестактно нарушил покой моего принца, — улыбнулся Фандралл. — К слову, мы действительно давно не виделись. Где ты пропадал всё это время?

— Тренировался.

— Не видел тебя ни на одной тренировке, — тут же заметил Фандралл.

— Показательное размахивание оружием во все стороны — далеко не единственный вид тренировки.

— Ах да, совсем забыл про обращение в змей и отращивание бороды, — кивнул блондин.

— Ну, не я один всё это время её отращивал, — нахмурился Локи, склонив голову. — Решил тягаться с Вольштаггом?

Прошло довольно много времени с того глупого соревнования. О нём никто и не вспоминал, ведь это было лишь одна из сотни затей Тора, были забавы и поинтереснее этой. Однако с тех пор Локи практически не виделся с Фандраллом. Забавно, как живущие в одном замке люди могут месяцами не пересекаться друг с другом. У них даже не было возможности пересечься на одном из пиров — все праздники в замке на долгое время были отменены из-за очередной выходки Тора. Именно это случается, стоит Локи хоть на минуту расслабиться.

За всё это время едва заметная щетина Фандралла успела отрасти и превратиться в золотистую бороду — не такую, как у Одина, но достаточной длины. Вместе с тем отросли и усы, едва заметно закругленные к концам. Его лицо вытянулось и стало выглядеть еще благороднее, и не было ничего поразительного в том, что у мужчины было так много поклонниц и не меньше поклонников.

Локи подошел еще ближе к Фандраллу и коснулся его лица. Жесткие золотистые волосы щекотали пальцы, а Фандралл невольно прикрыл глаза. «Как же он хорош, » — подумал про себя Локи.

— Так это не от желания одержать победу в том бесполезном соревновании, не так ли? — прошептал он, ухмыляясь, — Неужели поверил в ту глупую шутку?

— Если есть шанс украсть поцелуй моего принца, я готов поверить во что угодно.

Локи ничего не ответил, только ухмыльнулся, не отводя взгляда. Фандралл, несмотря на разницу в росте, ловко притянул его к себе и страстно поцеловал в сухие губы. Жесткие волосы местами кололись и даже слегка саднили кожу, и хоть на вид борода была приятнее, чем ощущалась, у брюнета не было ни малейшего желания разрывать этот поцелуй. Смелый, пылкий, но нежный поцелуй — Локи был уверен в том, что слишком запутал мужчину и вряд ли дождался бы решительных действий с его стороны. Теперь же он будет нуждаться в этих губах, словно в опиуме.

Локи снова провел рукой по лицу блондина и, накрутив ус на палец, дернул за него. Тот ойкнул от неожиданности, разорвав поцелуй. Локи улыбался.

— На этом всё, можешь сбривать. Мне не понравилось, — сказал он непринужденно.

— Неужели?

— Ты был прав, как с щетиной. Она так колется, что теперь всё лицо зудит.

— А мне показалось, что всё тебя устроило, — заметил Фандралл, вновь утянув своего принца в долгий поцелуй. Тот и не сопротивлялся, вжимаясь в широкую грудь блондина. — Пожалуй, оставлю как есть.

— Как хочешь, но может, будь она длиннее… — загадочно протянул Локи, а затем тяжело выдохнул. — Жаль, но нужно уходить, можешь продолжить свою охоту на бедного оленя.

Брюнет неохотно вырвался из крепкой хватки Фандралла, но на последок опустил голову, игриво оставив ещё один поцелуй на его губах. Затем он словно растворился в воздухе.

— Лучше сбрей, она ужасна! — донеслось уже из гущи зарослей.

— Да ни за что! — ответил ему блондин.

— Уж я надеюсь, — еле слышно пробурчал Локи, улыбнувшись


End file.
